Lady Venus
by Sailor Garnet
Summary: AU. Minako joins the her high school newspaper staff as a love advice columnist and gets all kinds of questions. Then one day she gets a mystery love note of her own. Will she be able to answer her own love questions? Yaten and Minako. *Completed*
1. Lady Venus Is Born

NOTICE: Sailor Moon belongs to and is a creation of Naoko Takeuchi.

--

Author's Note: This is my first story using an alternative universe, so please don't too hard on me! This piece's main couple is Yaten and Minako.

--

"Hey, Setsuna, are you almost finished with that article?" Minako Aino said looking over her friends shoulder.

"Just finished!" Setsuna said. Setsuna was the editor of the their high school news paper, and she was quite good at it. She sat looking at the article, and sighed.

"What's a matter? Not much to write about this week?" Minako asked her green haired friend.

"It's just, the circulation is going down...we don't have anything interesting to put in the paper. I mean, Rei has her regular column about school news, but that's it. We need something that peaks people's interest. Can you think of anything?".

"Mmmm, maybe an advice column? You know, something that would encourage reader participation".

"That's a brilliant idea, Mina!" the editor said. "Maybe you should do it!".

"ME!?" the blonde gasped.

"Of course! it was your idea, and you're a good writer. Now, what advise are really good at giving? Any particular hobby or thing you're good at? ".

"Well...I did set up one of my friends in middle school, and now she's still with the guy I set her up with. So, I guess I kind of succeeded at match making once, but I don't know that I'm good enough to do an advice column. Besides, it would be a complete embarrassment if it failed".

"You could use a pen name. Please Minako, I really need your help. Besides, I'm afraid that if we lose many more readers, the principal will consider shutting down the paper".

"That's not fair!" the blue eyed girl burst out. "Alright, Setsuna, I'll help you. I'll do a love advice column, but I can't promise you'll get anymore readers!".

"Good! Now, what you'd you like your pen name to be?".

"Mmmm...how about...how about Lady Venus?".

"Perfect!" Setsuna said. "We'll just advertise your column at the end of my article". The garnet eyed editor added a few more lines at the bottom of her article:

Starting next week, the paper will be adding a new feature - love advise from Lady Venus. Any questions about romance, just send them to Venus! Drop your questions off in the locked box in front of the newspaper room, and address then to Lady Venus.

--

Minako headed out of the newspaper room, thinking about the different questions she might get. She went along, staring up at the ceiling, smiling, when suddenly - CRASH!- she bumped into someone. Usually she was never ran into people, but she had just distracted thinking about her new assignment.

"I'm so sorry! I was being careless!" Minako said, looking at the young man she had bumped into. "Are you okay, Yaten?".

"I'm fine, Minako! Just watch out where you're going next time, okay?" he said stiffly.

"Yeah, sure, sorry!" she called as he walked away. "Now, if anyone ever needed to loosen up, it's Yaten Kou!" she thought to herself as she walked away.

--

A few days later, Minako went to check to if there were any questions for "Lady Venus". Much to her surprise, there were a couple of notes addressed to her. She opened the first one; it was completely typed. It read:

Dear Lady Venus,

I need your advise on something. You see, there is this girl I'm very fond of, but I'm not really sure she likes me. We're friendly enough to each other, and I even set behind her in class. The problem is I have, how shall I put it, a reputation for having a distant personality and being somewhat stiff, but I'm really kind of shy. Do you have any advice on how I should approach the girl of whom I am so fond of?

Regards,

Distant

She opened in up the next one which read:

Dear Lady Venus,

There is this girl that I like very much. We're good friends and all, but there's one thing...I already have a girlfriend. Actually, she's away right now going to a special school out of town. I keep telling myself that it's just a passing fancy I have for my friend - but I've been telling myself that for quite a long time now. Should I go out with her, just to see if our relationship could be something more than friendship? What are your thoughts?

Thanks,

Confused

She sighed and looked up at the ceiling, then began to type.

Dear Distant,

Here is my advice to you. If you're too shy to talk to your crush face to face, slip an anonymously note into her locker. Write in it that you've liked her for a long time, and now you want her to know. At the end of the note, ask her to meet you some place after school (set up a meeting place AWAY from any school area!). If you really want to impress her, present her with a flower at your meeting! Just remember, if you want to succeed in love, you'll have to take risks!

Lots of Luck,

Lady V

Now for the next question.

Dear Confused,

Seeing as how you're not married to your long-distance girl friend, I don't see any problem with you asking your other friend out. You don't have to put it terms as "a date". Just ask her if she'd like to hang out on Saturday afternoon. Seeing as how you two are already good friends, it won't hurt. When trying to find that special someone you want to share your life with, you have to keep all options open. Go ahead and ask your friend to spend an afternoon with you. If it will make feel easier, go out with a group of friends, and not just her.

Lots of Luck,

Lady V

Minako stopped her rapid typing and looked up at answers. "Not bad advise, if I do say so myself!" she thought smiling. "Now, all I have to do is find Setsuna, and tell her my first responses are ready for the presses!".

--

(Next chapter coming soon! Please review!)


	2. SilverLight

NOTICE: Sailor Moon belongs to Naoko Takeuchi.

--

"So, how do think the response has been to my new advice column?" Minako asked her editor as they hung ate lunch.

"I think it's been received well! I heard a couple of girls talking about it the other day, and they seem to really like it! Circulation was up a little bit this week, too".

"Oh, I'm glad. I just don't want to make a mess of anyone's love life!".

"Don't worry about it, you're doing fine!".

--

After school, Mina again went back to check out the locked box; one note to Lady Venus. She slipped inside the newspaper room and read it while waiting for the computer to boot up. This note read:

Dear Lady Venus,

Here's my dilemma. Okay, first I have a boyfriend who I am really fond of, but...I just don't feel the same way about him anymore. Second, there's this other guy I'm really interested in. I'm already good friends with him, and he's actually asked me out. I made up some lame excuse, but he said he'd ask again. How do I gently break it of with my boyfriend, and tell him there's someone else that I've fallen for? What's the easiest way I can let my boyfriend down?

Looking For An Easy Way Out

"Boy, this is going to be tuff!" Minako thought to herself. "Breaking up is never easy!". She began:

Dear Easy Way,

There isn't going to be an easy way without your current boyfriend being hurt some. I'm sorry to tell you that, put there's no other way to put it. This might depend on whether the two of you are exclusively dating each other, or if also go out with other people, too. If your relationship is the former, then you might tell him you want to put the breaks on your exclusive relationship, and that you think that you two should allow each other to go out with other people. If he presses you, honesty is the best policy. Tell him you haven't been feeling the same about him lately, and you think it may be time to give your relationship a hiatus. If your relationship is the latter (dating other people, too) then what's holding you back from going on a date with your other friend? Hope this helps!

Lots of Luck,

Lady V

Minako smiled to herself. "Well, I hope it works out for this poor girl, who ever she is". She printed out her answer and headed for her locker. With a few quick turns on her combination lock, the locker came open. Then - SWOOSH! - out fell something that had been stuck through the top ventilation slits. It was a plain white envelop, with the words "Minako A" typed on them. She stared at it for a moment, then tore into it. The note was also completely typed, and read:

Dear Minako,

I hope you're having a good day so far. Well, I don't really have the nerve to tell you this in person, but I really like you. I'm sure you don't think much of me giving you an anonymous note, but I just don't have the courage to talk to you face to face. If you'd like to talk to me, maybe you could IM me on the popular Shooting Star Messenger program online. My IM name is SilverLight, and I'm usually online from 8:30 - 9:30 PM. Even if all you write is 'get lost jerk' to me, at least I'll know you read my message.

SilverLight

"What do have there, Minako?". she heard her friend Ami saying.

"Oh, hi, Ami! Oh, this? It's not a big deal, really. So, do you wanna go get a coke or something?" Minako said happily, brushing of the question.

"I'd like to, but I actually have someplace I have to be in about twenty minutes. Maybe tomorrow?".

"Yeah, sure thing, Ami! Goodbye!".

"Bye, Minako!" her blue haired friend called.

Minako immediately turned her eyes back to her note. "8:30 it is!" she thought to herself.

--

As soon as the time rolled around, Minako was ready to go. She didn't think the guy was a jerk at all, but just simply shy. Then, she remembered the very piece of advise she had written as Lady Venus. "Slip a note in her locker...ask her to meet you some place". "Oh my gosh! Did I give MY secret admirer advice as Lady Venus!?" she thought to herself. "No way! That's so crazy, but I suppose crazier thing have happened!" she thought as she sent a greeting to SilverLight. Then, she looked down and realized that she already had a reply in her IM box. So began the Conversation between SilverLight and BlondeBeauty.

BlondeBeauty: Hello, SilverLight, are you there? It's Minako Aino. I got your note.

SilverLight: Hello, Minako! How are you this evening?

BB: Pretty good. How about you?

SL: Pretty well except...hang on one moment

"SEIYA! THIS IS NONE YOUR BUSINESS!" Yaten yelled shoving his black haired brother away from the computer.

"Come on, Yaten! We're brothers, and we shouldn't have any secrets!" Seiya said mockingly.

"Well, this brother likes his privacy! Now go bother Taiki!".

"The resident genius isn't back home yet, so it's just you and me!".

"When go bother that Tsukino girl that you're in love with, but just leave me alone!".

"Fine! I know when I'm not wanted! Say...who's BlondeBeauty!?" Seiya smirked, looking at the screen.

"This is the part where you make a fashionable exit, Seiya," Yaten said sarcastically.

"Alright! But I'm gonna find out sooner or later! YATEN'S GOT A GIRLFRIEND!" Seiya chanted loudly as he left his brother's room. There was no one else in the house to hear his announcement, but he did it just to annoy his silver haired brother to death (and he was very successful). Yaten turned back to his chat.

SL: Sorry, BB, but I had a sibling who came in and decided to annoy me to death!

BB: Oh, so you have a sib, huh?

SL: Yeah...he's available to a good home if you want him!!

BB: Nah, I already have a white cat I adore...so, do I get to know your name?

SL: On our first chat? Can't we just keep things like they are for now?

BB: You mean, you knowing exactly who I am, but me being the dark about who you are?

SL: You probably think I'm a jerk, right?

BB: No, just shy...but I absolutely want to know who you are! :D

SL: You'll know soon...but please let me remain anonymous for tonight.

BB: Agreed.

SL: So, Minako...wait a moment, my cross to bear in life is back.

"Seiya, what do you want NOW!?" Yaten snapped.

"A thousand pardons for interrupting your chat with your girlfriend, but I just wanted to let you know I'm going out for a hamburger, and I wanted to know if you want one".

"No, thanks" Yaten replied, then turned back to the screen.

"Yes, how can one possibly think of eating when love is blossoming!" Seiya mocked.

"GO SEIYA!" Yaten ordered, then turned back to his computer.

BB: Is everything okay, SilverLight?

SL: Dandy, minus the idiot roaming through my house. Tell you what, I'll trade you my sib for your kitty.

BB: Oh, I wouldn't depart with Artemis for anything!

SL: Artemis, that's his name?

BB: Uh, hu...do you like cats?

SL: I love all kinds of animals, especially cats.

"Wow, an animal lover! That's a good sign!" Minako thought to herself. "Who could this be?".

BB: An animal lover, I like you already! :D

SL: :D

BB: So, tell me a little about yourself...your interests.

SL: Art class at school is interesting. Interests...uh...avoding my sib? You?

BB: Singing, music, hanging with my friends, shopping...becoming a mega famous singer.

SL: Ambition. That's a good sign...

BB: Thanks...SilverLight, I'd like to meet you in person. You said I could know your real name soon.

SL: I know it's no fun being in the dark. Maybe, could we meet at the park on Saturday at noon? Does that sound okay?

BB: Of course! We can still chat online until then, right?

SL: Sure, Minako!

BB: Great...oh, listen, my mom's hollering for me to help her with some chores before bed. I've got to go!

Good night, SilverLight. Hey, that rhymes! :D

SL: Good night, Minako.

"Wow, he seems really nice, but just kind of shy!" Mina thought to herself as she headed downstairs. "I can't wait to find out who he is!".

--

(Next chapter coming soon!)


	3. The Meeting Is Pushed Up

NOTICE: I don't own Sailor Moon. She belongs to and is a creation of Naoko Takeuchi.

Author's Note: At the end of the story, I'll tell you who wrote all the notes to Lady Venus, and the note writers had a crush on. You can probably guess most of them, if not all! - SYR

--

The next day at lunch, Minako and her friends Rei, Mako, Usagi and Ami, when the lastly mentioned friend decided to make an announcement - about her romance life.

"You're dating WHO!?" the four girls cried.

"Taiki Kou," Ami said, a smile crossing her lips. "He's actually really sweet once you get to know him".

"Well, one genius deserves another, I guess," Usagi said.

"DO you really like, Ami?" Rei asked.

"Yes, Rei, I do...hey, Usagi, I think someone's coming to see you".

The blonde with odango crowned pigtails turned around. "Here comes you-know-who, going to ask for a you-know-what again, Usagi!" Mako giggled.

"Hello, ladies!".

"Hi, Seiya!" the all said.

"Any good gossip today?" he said, leaning down.

"Just about Ami's new boyfriend!" giggled Minako.

"I'm sure he already knows, Minako!" Ami blushed. "After all, it's his brother!".

"What!?" exclaimed Seiya. "You and Taiki are..."

"Uh, hu," Ami said, nodding her head.

"Well, well, good luck to you, Ami. Now, before the bell rings, let me state my business. Usagi..."

"Yes," the blonde stated simply.

"Really!?" he asked as the other girls looked at her with there mouths opened.

"Sure, why not?".

"Can I pick you up at noon on Saturday?".

"Yes".

"Alright, see you then, Odango".

"Usagi, what made you decide to that!?" Rei screeched. "What about Mamoru?".

"Well, maybe I don't feel the same about Mamoru anymore".

Suddenly Minako remembered one of the notes she had received. "Don't feel the same way about my boyfriend...another guy I like...he's already asked me, but I made some lame excuse..."

"Usagi! She's the one who wrote that note!" Minako screamed inside her head. Before the next thought could pop into her head, the bell rang and the girls had to leave.

--

Following the new tradition, Minako walked to the newspaper room to see if there were any questions to "Lady V". As she walked down one of the halls, she heard part of the of the cheerleading team practicing in the gym. "Alright, ladies, one more time and we'll call it a day!" Minako heard the leader, Galaxia, say. Minako had thought about trying out for the squad once, but had decided to pursue her ambition in music by joining the choir. She poked her head into the gym to see. There the head top cheerleaders: Unazuki, Kakyuu, Michiru (who also the best violinist in the school), Naru, and of course Galaxia. She watched complete there new routine, then clapped wildly with approval. "That was great!" she exclaimed.

"Oh, and I didn't know we had a spectator!" Kakyuu laughed.

"Oh, sorry, I just wanted to see!" Minako said.

"There's always room on the team if you want to try out," Galaxia said, brushing back her floor length hair. Minako was always impressed by Galaxia and Kakyuu the most; she couldn't imagine doing the routines with their fanatically long hair.

"Oh, that's okay, but thanks!" she smiled, waving her hand. "Actually, I have to go now. Goodbye!".

"Goodbye, Minako!" they called as she scampered off down the hall. She took of down to the newspaper room, and the locked box. Today there were no letters, so Minako could simply head home.

--

Since Minako had a little bit of free time when she got home, she decided to see if maybe SilverLight was online. He was.

BlondeBeauty: Hi!

SilverLight: Hey, Minako! How was your school day?

BB: Not too bad...you?

SL: Nothing to complain about. So, I guess we're still on for Saturday at noon?

BB: Of course!

SL: Good :D ...I want to bring you some flowers. What's your favorite colors?

BB: Oh, you don't have to do that!

SL: I'll ignore that...what are your favorite colors?

BB: Yellows and oranges...but you really don't have to get anything.

SL: Oh, bright colors to match your sunny smile.

BB: blush You're too sweet, SilverLight...say, how did you come to pick your screen name, anyways?

SL: Mmmm...you'll understand Saturday! :D

BB: OH! :(

SL: It's just another...day and a half! Please don't pout.

BB: :(

SL: Minako! :(

BB: Oh, okay! I'll just have to be a little more patient, I guess.

SL: :D How's Artemis?

BB: Great... spoiled to the core, but I guess that's my fault. How's your sib?

SL: The same as he was last time. OH NO! I hear him now. Hold on...

"Seiya, why must you pick MY room to hang out in!?" Yaten fussed. "Why can't you ever bother Taiki?".

"That's just what I came to say...Taiki's got a girlfriend!".

"Wha?..."

"Yeah that friend of Odango's, Ami, the blue haired one".

"Well then, you have something to bother him about. Now, I'll talk to you at dinner, but right now..."

"IT'S BLONDEBEAUTY!" Seiya laughed as Yaten gnashed his teeth together.

"Seiya, please go!" Yaten begged, weary of dealing with is sibling.

"Wait, is that her name!? Minako? As in Minako Aino!? You gotta crush on another one of Odango's friends!?".

"GO!..." said Yaten, popping a rubberband at Seiya as he ran from the bedroom.

SL: So sorry, Minako. Your lucky you just have a cat.

BB: Maybe you should get a lock for your door, SilverLight.

SL: DUH! Why didn't I think of that! Thanks! Pest problems solved!

BB: Glad I could be helpful. :D Oh, I've got to go now. Mom's hollering at me about my homework. Bye!

SL: Bye, Minako. Please try to log on later!

--

Later that night, as Minako was getting ready for bed, she decided to see if SilverLight was on. She really, really liked him. He was funny; she could tell he truly cared about his sibling, even though he called him an idiot, a pest and such in their chats. She had looked and looked at school to find the boy she thought might match SilverLight, but she couldn't. Who was this young man that was that she was slowly falling for? "I don't even know who he is, but I'm already get that giddy feeling when I chat with him, and when I think about him. Who is he?" she thought as she pulled up the Shooting Star Messenger

program. "YES! He's on!!" Minako thought.

BB: Hey!

SL: Hey! This is a wonderful surprise!

BB: blush Thanks, I like talking to you, too.

SL: blush So, I can't wait to see you...

BB: Me, too!

SL: Say, how about meeting tomorrow evening instead of Saturday afternoon?

BB: I'd love that! Just tell me the time and place, and I'll be there!

SL: Mmmm...how about 5:00 PM at the park...will that work for you, Minako?

BB: Absolutely, SL!

SL: Great! Minako, please don't be too shocked when you see..who I am...

BB: SilverLight, who ever you are, I like you...I think you're on of the nicest and funniest people I've ever talked with...

SL: BLUSH - SMILE - HEART BEATING OVER TIME I hope I can really live up to those expectations.

BB: Oh, SL, Mom's hollering that it's time for lights out. Goodnight.

SL: 'Night, Mina

--

(Next chapter coming soon!)


	4. The Secret Admirer Is Revealed

NOTICE: I still don't own Sailor Moon (wish I did, though); she still belongs to Naoko Takeuchi.

--

The next day, Friday, Minako could hardly concentrate. Her secret admirer would finally be revealed. She went through the day mechanically. She hated that she had PE today, because it would make her all sweaty. "Maybe I can rush home and get myself cleaned up before I meet Silver!" she thought as she did stretch warmups before her weekly run. "I bet he's the mot handsomest guy that ever was, and, I bet that he's..."

"EARTH TO MINAKO!" she heard someone calling. She zoomed back down to Earth, and saw her friend Haruka laughing at her.

"Hu, I'm sorry, did you say something, 'Ruka?" she asked.

"Well, I'm glad you decided to join us here on Earth again, Mina".

"Sorry; I guess I just fazed out for a minute...what did you ask me?".

"How are you today!?" Haruka asked rather loudly.

"Pretty good, just wishing I didn't have PE".

"How can anyone wish they didn't have PE!? This is the best class of the day! I love running and getting my blood pumping, the wind in my hair".

"You're an adrenalin freak, Haruka. The faster your going, the better".

"Yep! Well, I'm off! See ya later, Minako!" the tomboy said, then took off, her short blonde hair flying behind her.

"Well, here we go!" thought Minako. "Well, just five hours until I get to meet my secret admirer!" she thought, looking down at her watch. She stood for a minute, then heard the coach yelling, "Minako! Get moving!".

"Yes, sir!" she called, then took off.

--

After school, Minako didn't bother to do anything except stuff her books in her locker and head home. It was four o'clock by the time she reached her abode, giving her about forty minutes to get ready, and twenty minutes to get to the park. She took one of the shortest showers in her life, changed into a chic tee length dark yellow skirt, puffy sleeved white shirt, and white flats. With a coat cherry red lipstick and four squirts of raspberry perfume, Minako was ready to meet SilverLight. She smiled at her reflection in the mirror, then turned to the clock. 4:38 PM the red digits blared. "Alright, I've gotta go now!" she thought. She grabbed her small orange purse and headed out. "BYE, MOM, I'LL BE BACK LATER!" she hollered.

Right at 5:00 PM, Minako entered the park. She ran almost the entire way to the fountain, but slowed down as it came into sight. Her heart pounding, she sat down on the edge of the fountain. She began to pray. "Please, Lord, don't let me say or do anything I'll regret, or that will turn him off. I just..."

"Minako?" she heard from behind her. She froze; right behind her was her secret admirer! She stood up slowly, then turned around.

"Yaten Kou!?" she gasped. "Are you..." she began, her legs going weak. He was holding three yellow roses in his hand. He stood there, his face completely red, his green eyes sparkling.

"Hi Minako". He held out the three roses in her hand, and she took them. "These are for you".

"There...there beautiful!" she cried. "Oh, Yaten, I'm so glad it's you!".

"Really?".

"Yes. You see, I've always had a little bit of a crush on you, but I never told you. I didn't think you'd return my affection".

"Well, I didn't think you'd return my affection, Minako. Actually, I've had crush on you for quite a while, too. I guess I just didn't want to take a risk that I'd get hurt".

"What made you decide to tell me your feelings?" she asked sweetly, stepping closer to him.

"Well," the silver haired boy said, blushing even more, "I decided that it was time to take a risk. You see, that new school columnist, Lady Venus, I read answer she gave someone. She told them that if they wanted to find true love, they would have to take a risk".

"Yaten, did you write that question to Lady Venus?" Minako asked.

"No," he said smiling, "My brother Taiki did. He admitted it to me yesterday. Don't tell anyone, okay?".

"Of course. Hey you want to know the craziest part about all of this?".

"What?".

"I'm Lady V!".

"No way!".

"It's true!".

"So, you were the one who wrote the advice, that I followed, that gave me the courage to talk to you!?".

"It appears that way!" she giggled, another round of blush coming to her face and neck.

"Well, how about going to the mall?" Yaten asked. "You said you liked to shop, and we could get some dinner, too" he said, offering her his hand.

"Sounds great!" she smiled.

--

"So, how are you brothers doing?" Minako asked they sat over slices of hamburger pizza and cokes. "I take it that the one who bothers you all the time is Seiya".

"Yeah," Yaten said, rolling his eyes and smiling. "Never a peaceful moment with him. He's kinda made my bedroom is new hangout place. I'd rather forget about him for now...how's Artemis? Still spoiled, I guess".

"Yeah. When I felt he saw working on his fourth or fifth nap".

"That must be a nice life".

"It must be!" Minako laughed. She really liked Yaten. He was the first boyfriend she had had in quite a while. She had one during middle school, who went by the nickname Kunzite, but he had dropped her like a hot potato for a vain, petty brat named Beryl. "I bet Yaten's not like that. He's so sweet and fun! I just wish he would have told me about his feelings earlier!" she thought.

--

Later that night, Yaten absolutely insisted on walking her home. "Minako, I'm glad that you don't think I'm a jerk, and that you actually like me" he said. "Thanks for spending the evening with me".

"You're so welcome, Yaten. I had such a good time. Oh, and thanks for the roses, too; they're beautiful".

"Minako," Yaten began slowly. "Well, I was wondering, do you and I, well, would you consider going steady with me?" he asked, his light peridot eyes gazing into her bright sapphire ones.

"I'll do more than consider, I'll say yes right now!" she said, taking his hand. The two stood in silence for a few moments, then Yaten said, "So, we're boyfriend and girlfriend now, I guess".

"Uh, hu!" she said with a bright smile.

"I'm glad...I guess I better get home for now". He smiled, and leaned over and kissed her lightly and sweetly on the lips. "Goodnight Minako," he whispered in her ear.

"Meow!" came the response.

"What?" Yaten asked, confused.

Minako laughed. "That wasn't it me! Look!". She reached down and picked up a white fur ball. "It's Artemis! Artemis, meet Yaten, my new boyfriend!".

"Meow" came the greeting.

"Hi, Artemis!" Yaten laughed, petting the white cat on the head. "I've heard a lot about you!". Minako sat the little cat down, and he began to rub on on Yaten's leg.

"He likes you!" Minako said with delight.

"I guess he does!" the silver haired boy replied, rubbing the cat's back. He focused his attention back on his new girlfriend. "Well, I hate to, but I do have to be getting home. Can I call you tomorrow morning?".

"Sure".

"Alright. Goodnight, Mina," he said softly, giving her a peck on the cheek. "Sweet dreams". With that, he walked off into the night.

"Wow, he's so wonderful, isn't he Artemis!?" she said, picking up the feline again.

"Meow!".

"You got that right!" she laughed, opening the front door.

--

(Next chapter coming soon!)


	5. I Don't Care What They Think

NOTICE: Sailor Moon belongs to and is a creation of Naoko Takeuchi. I don't own anything (unfortunately).

--

The next Monday morning, Minako and Yaten were the talk of the school. Was it true that stuffy, anti-social Yaten Kou had won the affections of Minako Aino? How did all that come about!? The new couple got more stares and whispers than they cared to. At lunch, Minako and Yaten could here three girls whispering behind them. Yaten, who was sitting back to back to one of them heard her and her fellow gossipers blabbering about them. He decided that he had had quiet enough, and turned around and said in a aggravated but constrained tone (that was only because Minako was present), "Excuse me!". The girls looked at him, wide eyed and mouths open. "I don't know if you're aware of this, but it's quiet rude and tasteless to talk about people when they're sitting right behind you. Now, will kindly shut up about us, and let us be!?". The girls nodded, and quickly shoveled more food into their mouths. Yaten turned back to his lady and mouthed, "I wish there was something that would distract them!".

Yaten got his wish quicker than he thought. After lunch, the word hit like a hurricane: a couple for over a year, Usagi Tsukino and Mamoru Chiba were breaking up. Word was that Usa had left "Mamo-chan", as she used to call him, for a player on the American football team, Seiya Kou. No one knew on what terms the couple had parted, for Mamoru had left rather quickly after school, only stopping to speak with his best friend, Motoki.

"Well, it looks we did have some relief from the gossip lime light, but I hate that it came at Usagi's expense!" said Minako as Yaten walked her home.

"I know you do, Mina" Yaten said, for he could tell she felt bad for her close friend. "Hey, Minako, do you want to go to this school dance that's coming up on Friday night?" he asked, trying to cheer her.

"You don't mind all the stares?" she said with half a smile.

"I don't care what those empty headed girls think; it's just that I get annoyed at all their blubbering".

"Of course we will go!" Minako said happily as she stopped at the end of her yard.

"Meow!" came the response.

"Hi, Artemis!" Yaten greeted happily as he patted the cat's head. "How are you?". He wasn't do this to win more of Mina's affections, for he truly liked cats, and he had grown fond of Artemis already.

Minako reached down and picked up the snow white fur ball. "Wanna hold him?" she asked.

"Uh, sure," he said, and took the feline. Artemis clung to his uniform, and purred. "Awww, he really does like you, Yaten!" she smiled.

"I'm glad to have his approval," the silver haired boy replied. He put Artemis back on the ground, and he began to rub on Yaten's leg (again). "Well, I hate to run, but I'm afraid I've got to. Be online at eight?" he asked with a wink.

"Absolutely!" she said, giving him a peck on the cheek.

He turned the favor, then with a smile, and then left.

"Meow!" came Artemis' opinion.

"Too true, Art!" she sighed happily. "Come on, let's get inside!".

--

After what felt like forever (although it was only four hours), eight o'clock rolled around. Minako was ready to go.

SilverLight: Minako?

BlondeBeauty: Hey baby!

SL: blush Hey sweetie!

BB: Any sibs hanging out in your room?

SL: Not at this moment, but that could change in one moment. Hang on, I hear one of them...

"SEIYA, IF YOU DO...oh, Taiki".

"Uh, hi. Do you have a pencil sharpener in here?".

"Here", he said handing it to his auburn haired sibling.

"Thank you...talking online with Minako!?" he said.

"Not you, too!" he fumed.

"Will you ask her something for me? Will you ask her if a white rose corsage would be appropriate to give Ami when I pick her up for the dance Friday".

"You, dancing?".

"Will pass the question along to her or not?".

"Fine". He typed the question into the IM box, and Minako responded with "that's perfectly fine".

"Good. Please thank her for me" he said, and walked out of the room.

SL: Taiki says thanks for the advice

BB: No problem! Okay, now where we?

SL: I believe I was shamelessly flirting with you.

BB: That sounds right :D

SL: I'm sorry, M, hang on...

This time his black haired brother had come. "Hey, Yaten!" he said, giving him his famous smile.

"Can this wait for ten minutes?" Yaten asked, tired of putting Minako on hold. "I can never talk to Minako for more than two minutes at a time, because..."

A mock frowned crossed Seiya's face. "Don't you even want to talk to me anymore, Yaten? You don't care about me anymore!? All you care about his Minako!".

"Your so pathetic," Yaten retorted, not moved one bit. "Can't you go bother Usagi?".

"Nope, she's busy baby sitting her little sisters tonight, and she doesn't have time to talk right now. I'm suppose to call about nine, so I've got another 45 minutes to kill".

"Well, then go make a list of all the things you two could talk about. Please go". Seiya nodded, and left quietly, much to Yaten's surprise. Then, after getting about half way down the hall, he heard his brother yell, "YATEN'S FLIRTING WITH MINAKO ONLINE!". Then he began to sing, "Yaten and Minako, sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G! First come love, then comes marriage, then comes Yaten pushing a baby carriage!".

SL: Sorry about the wait, dear. You are so lucky you don't have siblings.

BB: LOL. Yaten, you really are lucky to have siblings, even though they may annoy you. I've always wanted a sibling, but mom and dad never had anymore after me.

SL: You're probably right...it's just Seiya's little song episodes ride my last nerves.

BB: Oh, yes. I've heard rumors that he spontaneously bursts into song.

SL: I hope Usagi knows what she's getting into. ;P

BB: She does. Oh, Yaten, I have to go now. Mom's yelling at me to come put up the dishes.

SL: HEAVY SIGH - Okay. I'm sorry I had to waste half our time on Taiki and Seiya. : (

BB: It's okay, hon. Goodnight! See ya tomorrow!

SL: Bye Minako.

Although he didn't type it, he added in his head, "I love you".

--

(Next chapter coming soon)


	6. You Shine, Minako

NOTICE: Sailor Moon belongs to and is a creation of Naoko Takeuchi.

--

It wasn't too long before Friday came along, and Minako was ready for the dance. She was excited, not only because would have her dear Yaten by her side, but because she also knew all of her friends would have dates, too. Makoto had snagged Motoki, Usagi of course had Seiya, Ami had Taiki, and Rei would be with her new boyfriend, Yuichiro. As She ironed out the wrinkles in her bright orange dress, she though to herself, "I wonder how long it'll be before Yaten picks me up. I hope he's early".

"YATEN, YOU BATHROOM HOG, GET OUT!" yelled Seiya, pounding on the bathroom door.

"Come on, Yaten, we've got dates to pick up, too!" Taiki added.

"I'll be out in just a few minutes, just calm down you two!" came the answer from behind the cream colored door.

"I bet even Minako doesn't take as long as you do in the bathroom!" Seiya steamed. "Come on, Prissy!".

At this, the door flung open and it nearly hit the two by standers. "I am NOT prissy, I just just care about my appearance!".

"So do I, but I don't spend twenty minutes just on my face!" Taiki shot back as Seiya burst into laughter.

"Then you should go in the bathroom first!" Yaten returned.

"I'm not continuing this conversation, I'm only wasting more time," Taiki said, heading for the bathroom.

The silver haired brother only responded by retreating to his room to get ready. Yaten looked up the clock on his wall as he finished tying his red tie. 5:47 PM; He needed to be at Minako's house in fifteen minutes. He headed dowstairs to pick up the yellow rose crosage he had bought for his sweet Minako. He found it setting between Seiya's red rose one for Usaig and Taiki's white rose one for Ami. He picked it up and headed out. "SEE YOU GUYS AT THE SCHOOL!" he hollered as he opened the front door.

"IF WE'RE LATE IT'S BECAUSE OF YOU, PRISSY!" he heard Seiya yell from upstairs.

* * *

"Yaten! You're here!" Minako said happily as she opened the door.

"Yeah, sorry if I'm late," he said. "Sibling trouble".

"You're not late!" she replied.

"Here this is for you," he said shyly, handing her the crosage.

"OH! Yaten, it's beautiful!" she beamed, pinning it to her orange dress.

"Ready, dear?" he asked, offering her his hand.

"Of course!" she said, blushing.

* * *

When the two arrived at the school, the dance had already begun. They wer immediately greeted by Setsuna, who was looking quite attractive in her knee high, one inch strap dress. Minako prompetly introduced her editor to her boyfriend, even though they distantly knew each other. "Who are you here with, Setsuna?" Minako asked.

"Mamoru," she stated simply.

"Well, well!" Mina thought to herself. "I knew Suna has had a crush on Mamoru for a long time, and she finally snagged a date with him. They do make a cute couple together," she smiled to herself.

"I do hate to go, but..."

"Yes, I'm sure you really JUST HATE to go!" Minako said, cutting her off. "Go on, you should be with your date!" she teased. Setsuna blushed, and headed of to find her date. She and Yaten walked toward the punch table. They spotted two of girls Yaten had fussed at earlier in the week; the girls saw them, too, and quickly made for the opposite side of the gym. "Don't you wanna go say hi to your buddies, Yaten?" Minako snickered as her eyes shot over to the two girls.

"I'd much rather dance with you!" he smiled, offering his hand out to her.

"Yaten, you romantic you!" she blushed as they headed out to the dance floor. "Oh look, there's Taiki and Ami!" she smiled.

"Usagi and Mr. Inpatient are over there, too" Yaten said looking over to his right.

"Mr. Inpatient? You mean Seiya?".

"Well, actually, I could call Taiki Mr. Inpatient, too," he said. "They were all uptight earlier because they said I was taking too long in the bathroom. I just wanted to look good for you, baby," he smiled.

"Minako, Yaten feels he needs a half hour bathroom session just to take out the trash!" they heard Seiya say as he and Usagi came up beside them.

"Seiya! Can't I ever get have a moment's peace!?" Yaten said between his gritted teeth.

"Hey, I just want Mina to know what she's getting into! Odango, let's go dance over here," he said as Usagi and Minako laughed.

"Mina, don't laugh at him, you'll only encourage him!" Yaten pouted.

After a few dances, they decided to return to their punch and take a rest. After a few moments of silence, Yaten asked, " "How about you and me taking a walk outside?".

"Great! I'd love some fresh air!" Minako said. "I'd love some fresh air!? Oh, Minako, you could've done better than that! How corny! I've got to think of something more original and romantic to say!" She scold herself as she took Yaten's arm.

"Isn't that crescent moon pretty with all the stars around it?" she asked as they sat on one of the benches outside.

"Mmmm, not nearly as pretty as you," he said quietly as blush covered her face.

"Yaten!" she cried, a little flattered and shocked at the same time.

"It's true! You are pretty, you and your red bow!" he said, pointing to her signature hair piece. He paused for a moment, his eyes staring into hers. "Your have beautiful looks, but you're also beautiful on the inside. I can see how much you care about all of your friends and family. You have a bright shine about you, Minako," he said, giving her a kiss on the cheek. "I'm not telling you this because I just want to flatter you with empty words, but I really think you're a special person". Minako and her hair bow were taken aback.

"Oh, Yaten, that's the most beautiful thing I've ever heard!" she gasped. "I...I...I think you have a shine about you, too," she said, looking down.

The two sat there in silence for a few moments. "Should I have told her all that so quickly!?" Yaten thought as he bit his lip. "I just don't want to lose her!". "Do you want to go back inside and dance some more?" he asked, standing up.

"I'd love to". As they walked inside, they bumped into Haruka, who was chatting with a couple of guys from the track team. "Oh, hi, 'Ruka!" Minako smiled.

"Well, hi there, Mina!" she smiled, scanning her and Yaten over.

"Oh, this is, Yaten Kou. Yaten, this is my friend Haruka Tenoh".

"Is this the young man you had a date with last week?" Haruka teased.

"Yes," the longer haired blonde blushed.

"It's nice to meet you, Haruka," Yaten responded.

"It's nice to meet you, too, Yaten," she replied warmly. Then she lowered her voice and said, "If you even think about hurting my friend Minako, I will hunt you down to the ends of the Earth". Minako just shook her head in embarressment. "Anyways, enjoy the rest of the evening you two!" she said, walking away.

"Ignore her, she's just protective!" Minako said.

"You think!?" Yaten asked, turning his head to look at Haruka. "_Mental note to self, don't tick off the amazoness_!" he thought as he and his date glided back onto the dancing floor.  


* * *

  
The next chapter is coming soon! Please review! Arigato! - SYR


	7. An Invitation

NOTICE: Sailor Moon belongs to and is a creation of Naoko Takeuchi.

* * *

Thanks everyone for the nice reviews! It's always a joy to read a nice review!

* * *

The next Monday afternoon, Minako found another note addressed to Lady V in the drop box. This one read:

Dear Lady Venus, I have a question for you. So see, there's this guy that I'm head over heels for. The problem is...he's already got a girl friend! Me and this guy are already friends. I really want to let him know how I feel, but if he doesn't feel the same way about me, I don't want our friendship to be damaged. Please help me!

Signed,

Just a Friend

"Wow, this is tough!" Mina thought to herself as she waited for the computer to boot up. "Just what can I tell this girl?". She thought for a few moments, then began to type.

Dear Friend, I won't sugar coat this - these situations are never easy. If you're comfortable with it, you might should just tell him out right (in private of course). If you're not comfortable with that, then you might try writing him a hand written note. Tell him that you wouldn't mind being something more than friends, but if he doesn't feel the same way, you still want to remain friends. Also make it clear that you don't want anyone to be hurt, but you just wanted him to know your feelings. Good luck to you.

Sincerely,

Lady V

"I hope that helps her," Mina said out loud to herself. She leaned back in her chair a little and let out a small sigh. A second later, her eyes fluttered open as two strong hands were layed on her shoulders.

"Good afternoon, beautiful, I thought you might be here!" Yaten said sweetly, planting a kiss on her neck and cheek. She turned around to face him, her eyes beaming. "Hello, handsome, I haven't seen you since 5th. period!". She leaned in and kissed him, sweetly and tenderly.

"Can I walk you home, my sweet?" Yaten asked after she let him go.

"Of course you can!" she smiled; with that, the two walked out hand in hand. As they made their way towards the entrance, they ran into Haruka.

"Not the amazoness again!" Yaten thought, cringing inside.

"Hey, what do you have there, Minako?" Haruka laughed.

"Hi, 'Ruka!" Minako said, waving with her free hand. "How are you?".

"Not bad at all," she said, staring at the two with a mischievous smile. "You seem to be doing pretty well, too".

"Oh, yes!".

"Well, you two have a good evening, see ya! Oh, and Yaten," she called, "make sure Mina gets home safe and sound!". She curled her right hand into a fist, and knocked it against her open left hand.

"Really, Haruka, you shouldn't tease Yaten like that!" the long haired blonde insisted.

"More like threaten!" Yaten thought.

"Oh, I was just having a little fun!" She smiled. "See ya!" she said, and walked off.

Mina turned towards Yaten. "I know, she's just protective," Yaten said. A smile crossed his face, and he put his arm around her. "Say, how about you and me getting a malt?".

The two love birds sat gazing at each other over their empty malt glasses. Minako told Yaten about the note she had gotten, and how she had answered it. "Really, I don't think the advice was all that great," she said, looking down.

"No! It does sound like sound advice! I think all the advice you've given is good. You have a real talent in writing, Mina," he gushed, putting his hand over hers".

"Yes, she's wonderful, isn't she, Yaten?".

"Crap!" Yaten thought, looking up. "Seiya, what are you doing here!?".

"Hey, hey! You're not the only one who can take his girl friend here for an ice cream!".

"Hi, Usagi, hi, Seiya!" Minako said cheerfully.

"See, Mina likes me!" Seiya teased.

"Don't encourage him!" Yaten begged.

"Fine, fine! Come on, Odango, let's go sit over here. My brother doesn't really like me. Sniff, it's so sad!".

"You're the one who's sad!" Yaten grumbled as they walked away.

"Oh, come on, Yaten, I know you care about your brother".

"I do, but that doesn't mean he has to know about it".

"Yaten, that's terrible!" the pretty blonde teased. "But I love you anyways!".

"I love you, too!".

* * *

A little while later, the two found themselves standing on the sidewalk in front of Minako's house. "Well, I guess I'll see you tomorrow, sweetie!" Yaten beamed.

"Uh, hu. I'll count the hours until I get to see you again," she smiled, then pulled him into a quick kiss. "Oh, I almost forgot! I thought maybe you'd like to come to dinner tomorrow night".

"Um, you mean here, dinner with your parents?".

"Yeah, if it's not too uncomfortable. It's just, Mom's been wanting me to invite you over for about a week now".

"Oh great, I guess they wanna examine me!" he thought. "No, it's no problem. It'd be...just fine".

"Wonderful!" Mina beamed. "What do you like?".

"Um...whatever is fine. Chicken?". "How boring, idiot!" He scolded himself inside.

"Chicken it is then!" she said happily, giving him another peck on the cheek. "I'll be online tongiht, at our regular time. Goodbye, sweetie!" she smiled, heading for the door.

"Bye, Minako!" Yaten smiled, waving. As he walked, he thought of the looming event. "Somehow, I get the feeling I might have rather had the amazoness chaperon us on a date!" he thought. "Well, if Minako's parents are anything like her, I guess I shouldn't have anything to worry about! Yeah...whatever".

* * *

The next chapter is coming soon. I'm sorry this one is a little short, but I need to set it up for the next one (which I promise will be longer!). - SYR


	8. Dinner

NOTICE: Sailor Moon belongs to and is a creation of Naoko Takeuchi.

A special thank you to melancholy of saturn for letting me know a little bit about Mrs. Aino's character.

* * *

The next evening, Yaten began preparing for his 'meet the folks' night. He gelled his hair down just a little, then began to brush.

"Hmmm, I wonder what Mina's parents will be like" he thought as he brushed his silver hair for the 100th. time. "If Mina's like her mother, then she'll probably be easy to get along with. He picked up his tie and began to tie it. "I just hope I don't break anything, or saying anything stupid, or worse yet, offending". He flipped his light off and headed downstairs. "I'm leaving now! I'll be home in a little while".

"Good luck, Yaten," Taiki called, not looking up from his book.

"Hey, Yaten, doen't forget to ask her parents _the question_ if you get a chance," Seiya added, pausing CD player.

"And what question might that be?" Yaten asked, annoyed.

"Oh, you know, 'Mr. and Mrs. Aino, you're daughter means everything to me. May I ask her to marry me? I promise I'll make her the happiest woman in the world.' ".

Yaten rolled his eyes and ignored his brother. "Whatever, Seiya. I'll be back later," he told his brothers, and walked out.

* * *

Yaten arrived at the Aino's household about quarter to six. "Okay, Yaten, don't be nervous, it's just dinner. I'm sure the Ainos are very nice, because Mina is". He cleared his throat and rang the door bell. A few moments later, Minako opened the door, looking very chic in a knee length red dress with a short sleeved pink jacket. "Yaten! Your here! Come on in and meet mom. I'm sorry you won't get to meet dad, but he had a meeting he forgot about tonight, so it'll just be the three of us tonight".

"Oh, I'm sorry about that, I would have like to have met him. I..."

"Well, well, what have me here?" came a voice. Yaten looked up to see a smiling woman with her blonde hair in bun and sparkling blue eyes. "You must be Yaten Kou, Mr. Wonderful himself".

"Ummm, yes ma'am, I'm Yaten Kou".

"What a nice young man you have here, Minako!" Mrs. Aino declared.

"Oh boy, she seems like character" Yaten thought.

"Here, have a seat Yaten, dinner will be ready in about ten minutes. So, I want to know all about you. Minako told me how you to met, and that you have to brothers".

"Yes ma'am, two younger brothers. Taiki is the one after me, then Seiya is the youngest. We get along as best as can be expected. I thinking about getting a lock, though. Seiya spends half his time in my room, usually bothering me. Eventually he leaves and goes to play his video games or talk to his girl friend. Taiki usually doesn't usually torture me, but just reads, writes, or talks to his girl friend".

"Well, it sounds you like you have a delightful siblings, Yaten," Mrs. Aino smiled.

"That wasn't the adjective I would of used, but whatever" the light silver haired boy thought.

A loud buzz screamed from the kitchen. "Oh, sounds like dinners ready. Minako, dear, please set the plates out".

"Sure thing, Mom," she said. The entergetic woman disappeared into the kitchen. "What do you think of Mom?" Minako asked as she layed out the silver.

"She seems nice, kind of a character - I mean that in a good way. She's sorta spunky". Minako only giggled quietly. "What?" Yaten asked.

"Here we are, orange chicken, with steamed rice, and a vegetable medley!" Mrs. Aino said, coming in with a huge cassarole dish. "Minako said her prince requested chicken, so chicken it is!".

"Mother..." Minako began, her cheeks blushing.

"Here, now, have a seat and eat before everything starts getting cold!".

The three ate in silence for a few moments; then, Mrs. Aino decided it was time to begin the interrigation.

"So, Yaten, have you thought about what you might want to do for a career?".

"MOTHER!!" Mina screamed in her mind.

"Um, well, I don't know really know yet..."

"Oh, don't worry, you have plenty of time to think it over!" she smiled over glass. "It's just, you'll want a stable job, so that when you decide to get married, you'll have a solid ground to start on," she teased.

"Mom..." Minako begged as Yaten's face turned into a cherry.

"What dear? Did I say something wrong? Now, you must tell me, how long have you have you two known each other?".

"Well, we just sort of knew each other in passing, we share second through fifth period together," Minako smiled.

"Passing, eh?" Mrs. Aino smiled. "Well, it seems that you two passed each other enough times to take an interest in each other," the housewife teased.

"I guess so," Yaten blushed as set his fork on his empty plate.

"Well, well, you seem very nice, so I'm glad she did notice you. Well now, since we're all done with dinner, let me bring out the dessert. Minako, if you'd bring the dinner plates into the kitchen, please".

"Oh, yes," the younger woman said, quickly taking up the dishes.

"She's really is spunky," Yaten whispered through a smile. "But she's a good cook".

"Thank you," Mina whispered, and headed into the kitchen.

"What do you think?" she asked nervously.

"I like him very much, Minako, I can tell he's very polite, and a gentleman".

"So, does that mean the interrigation is over?".

"Interrigation!? Why, I was only having a little fun, dear!" Mrs. Aino said with a mischievous smile. "If you wanted a true interrigation, we could have waited until your father could joined us. Come now, I want to see what his opinions are different political topics of the day," she said, picking up a strawberry cake.

"MOM!".

* * *

After dessert, the interrigation ended (Mrs. Aino didn't really ask Yaten any political questions), she slipped into the kitchen to give them some space.

"Your mom's quite witty," Yaten said as he and Minako sat on the couch together.

"She is, she never quits," Mina laughed quietly.

"MINAKO, DEAR, YOU SHOULD SHOW YATEN YOUR ALBUM OF PICTURES OF WHEN YOU WERE YOUNGER!" came a call from the kitchen.

"OH, I'M SURE YATEN WOULDN'T WANT TO SEE ANY THOSE!" Minako called back, her face turning bright red.

Yaten smiled mischievoiously. "Come on, Minako, let's see them".

"NO! Unless I get to see your younger pictures, too". He thought it over for a moment, then said, "Okay".

"Promise?".

"Fine, okay, I promise".

Mina got up, went upstairs, and returned with a chocolate brown album.

"Ahhh, Minako, you look so cute!" Yaten said, looking at the first picture.

"Yeah, my first birthday picture, with chocolate icing smeared all over my face".

She flipped through the album, telling him the story behind each picture, with Yaten smiling over each one. There was one of Minako and Usagi, about 5 years old, with a snow man. There was another of Minako, four, and Mr. Aino playing catch. The next page revealed a picture of Mina, about eight, and Haruka, about ten, in swim suits; another picture showed Mina and her parents at an amusement park.

"Looks like you had a pretty active childhood," he said at one point, giving her a lighting quick peck on the cheek.

"Very much so," she smiled, cocking her head. "But there could have been one thing that would have made it better".

"What's that?"

"Why, if you would have been there!".

"MOTHER!" Minako cried.

* * *

About half past seven, Yaten decided it was best that he start back home. "It was nice to meet you, Mrs. Aino, I'm sorry I didn't get a chance to meet your husband. Thank you for the delicious dinner".

"You're very welcome. It was nice to meet you, Yaten. You're welcome here anytime".

"I hope she doesnt' reach out and pinch his cheek" Mina thought while wearing a nervous smile.

"Thank you, ma'am".

"Here, let me walk you out, Yaten!" Minako insisted.

"Okay. Goodbye, Mrs. Aino".

The two walked out outside; dusk had set in, and moon could already be seen from shining brightly in the night sky.

"Your mom's very nice Mina. She reminds me of you, somewhat". Before she had time to answer, he leaned in and gave her a kiss. "Hmmm, I guess I'll see you tomorrow morning, right?".

"Yep. Setsuna, Rei, and I have newspaper meeting before school starts, so I'll be there early".

"Hmmm, I might be there early, too," he smiled.

"I guess I'll see you tomorrow. Goodbye, Love".

"Goodbye, Yaten," she beamed, and watched her sweetheart disappear into night.

* * *

Next, and final, chapter coming very soon. Don't forget to leave a review! Arigato! - SYR

* * *


	9. Yaten and Minako's Special Day

NOTICE: Sailor Moon belongs to and is a creation of Naoko Takeuchi.

Also, I don't _own A Moment Like This_; it belongs to Kelly Clarkson.

* * *

**Last chapter! I came up with this because I wanted the story to have a nice, solid finish. Thanks to everyone who left reviews. This story was a lot of fun to write, and I hope you enjoyed it! - Sailor Yellow Rose**

* * *

"How soon before it starts?" Minako asked Setsuna.

"Let's see...in about 12 minutes".

"Do I look okay?" the blonde asked.

"For the tenth time, you look great," Haruka said, smiling at her. "How do you feel?".

"Ahhh, a little nervous. I feel kinda stiff in this dress".

"I told you to go for the one with the hoop skirt, but nooooo, you had to have the straight skirt one," Usagi playfully scolded. "But you look good, Minako, one of the prettiest brides there ever was".

"Thanks. I just can't believe this is really happening; Mmmm, I think I better go check my makeup one more time". The blonde shuffled back the mirror at the end of the room and carefully checked her face. She smiled at her reflection; "I do look pretty good" she thought. "I can't wait to to see the look on Yaten's face when he sees me walking down the isle! I wonder if he's thinking about me right now".

"Yaten, it's almost time for you to go out, are you ready?".

"One minute, Taiki...there, that's better," the bridegroom said, combing his hair just one more time.

"Yes, moving those three hairs over four millimeters made all the difference in the world, " Seiya joked as an annoyed look crossed his brother's face.

"At least my hair doesn't look untamed," he said, pointing to Seiya's wild, short bangs.

"Yaten, Seiya, don't start," Taiki interrupted. "It's time to walk out".

Meanwhile, Minako was taking one final look over herself; as she did, her mind wondered back to when Yaten had proposed to her, two months ago. It was her 19th. birthday; he had taken her to fancy sushi restaurant; after that, they went for an evening stroll in the park. They walked to the fountain where they had first met almost three years ago. She knew she'd never forgot how he got down on one knee, and open blue velvet box. Inside was beautiful ruby engagement ring, with two small diamonds on each side. He smiled wide, and took her hand. "Minako, I just want to say, you mean the world to me. I love you with all my heart. Minako Aino, will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?".

For a stunned moment, she had sat there speechless, her face completely flushed. Then, in the next moment, she was hugging him as tightly as she could, and saying, "Yes, yes! Of course I'll marry you!". The next thing she knew, he had wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into a deep, passionate kiss, and a few onlookers cheered and whistle. "Thank you, Minako, I promise I'll make you happy".

"Minako?".

"Setsuna?" the blonde asked, looking up at her friend.

"You, Haruka, and Usagi need to get ready to walk down now. I'm going to go back to my seat".

"Okay. Setsuna, I'm sorry about you not getting to be a bride's maid".

"Correction, I would have been a bride matron, and it's okay. I don't think they make bridal dresses for a woman who are five and a half months pregnant".

Minako smiled. "Oh, I hear the 'Ruka and Usagi's cue music". She hurridly made her way behind her bride's maid. Usagi went first; next Haruka walked down. Finally, it was time for the bride's appearance. Minako locked her arm around her father's arm.

"Ready for the big moment, sweetie?" Mr. Aino asked.

"Dad, I've been ready since I was five!" she joked.

"Your mother and I are so happy, Mina".

"Thank you, Dad!" Minako beamed.

"We can turn your old bedroom into that game room we've always wanted".

"DAD!" she pretended to fuss, but she couldn't help but laugh.

"Here we go!" he whispered as the bridal chorus began. The a huge, uncontrollable grin covered Minako's face as the she and her father stopped in front of the minister and her groom. She shot a glance over at Haruka and Usagi. Usagi had a wide grin on her face, too, and tears running down her cheek. Haruka, it seemed was biting her lip, and looked as she were doing her best not start bawling. Both blondes looked good in the there puffy sleeve, Christmas red gowns. She turned her eyes back towards the front.

"Who gives this woman to be married?" the minister asked.

"Her mother and I," Mr. Aino replied.

"Very good. Now, if the bride and groom would join hands. Dearly beloved..."

About fifteen minutes later, the minister concluded with, "With the power bestowed on me, and with the blessings of God, I declare you man and wife. You can kiss the bride, Yaten". With that, Yaten lifted Minako's veil and pulled her into a deep kiss. Cheers and applause rang out through the chapel. The newly weds walked back down the aisle, arm in arm. Behind them came the best man and the matron of honor, none other than Seiya and Usagi Kou. Finally, the maid of honor and the groom's man, Haruka and Taiki.

* * *

Later that afternoon, after the bride and groom had been greated by everyone, cut their cakes, toastes had been made (Haruka broke down at the end of hers), it was time for the bride and groom's first dance together. Minako and Yaten had given a lot of thought about what song that they would like. It had taken them a whole week to decided, but at last they had choosen the perfect song. Slowly, the music began to play.

_What if I told you, this was all meant to be?_

_Would you believe me, would you agree?_

"Yaten, can you believe it? We're really man and wife!". Sapphire eyes gazed into peridot ones.

"I just can't believe how lucky I was to find you," he smiled, leaning his forehead against hers.

_A moment like this, some people wait a lifetime, _

_For a moment like this, some people search forever,_

_For that one special kiss, ohhh, I can't believe it's happening to me,_

_Some people wait a lifetime for a moment like this!_

_Could this be the greatest of them all!?_

"I love you, Yaten," Minako whispered.

"I love you to, Mrs. Kou". With that, they leaned in and kissed again.

* * *

Sob, the story's over. I hope you enjoyed it! Arigato for all the lovely reviews! - Sarah, Sailor Yellow Rose


End file.
